Crush
by IsahPucca1010
Summary: Pucca e Garu estavam em um namoro sério. Até que Ring Ring o beija. Pucca e Garu se separam, porque Garu preferiu Ring Ring. Mas é mesmo o Garu ? - É uma história bem diferente. Peguei cenas de episódios da Pucca e coloquei novas falas.Vejam o trailer ;*.


**ENTÃO ! Eu fiz um vídeo com o trailer dessa fanfic... ee... Se você digitar no youtube - Pucca IsahPucca1010 - Vai aparecer o vídeo * Crush * É esse aí.**

**Eu atrasei, eu sei -'**

**Eu estava numa festa da cidade.. Encontro de motoqueiros, foi muito irado ! =D =D =D**

**Nem tive tempo para meu pc. E outra. Eu também me empolguei um pouco com meu teclado e comecei a tocar My Immortal da Evanescence.**

**Oook. Byye**

**)))(((**

Pucca e Garu estavam no alto da colina, conversando. Ela estava chorando muito. Estava de noite.

"Eu... pensava que... você me amava." - Pucca diz olhando pro chão e chorando.

FlashBack (não sei como escreve)

Garu estava com Mio no colo, Ring ring estava ao seu lado. Pucca estava sentada num banco olhando pros dois. Até que Ring ring dá um beijo na bochecha de Garu. Pucca ficou esperando ele sair correndo ou alguma coisa assim, brigar com ela, etc. Mas... Ele simplesmente ficou lá, sem fazer nada. Pucca não sabia o que fazia, se chorava ou não, se ia lá ou se ficava ali vendo.

Fim do FlashBack

Garu se aproxima dela. E pega seu relógio.

"Pucca, já está tarde, tenho que te levar para casa." - Garu guarda seu relógio no seu bolso. Quando ele se aproxima um pouco mais dela, ela o empurra para longe.

"NÃO !" - Pucca grita.

Garu fica boquiaberto.

"Pucca você tem que aceitar isso ! Nosso namoro terminou !" - Garu.

"É claro que terminou !" - Diz ela limpando suas lágrimas.

"Eu realmente pensava que você me amava !" - Pucca.

"E eu te amava." - Diz ele um pouco baixo.

"Você me odeia!" - Diz ela saindo correndo.

"... Não." - Garu.

"VÁ EMBORA !" - Ela grita correndo.

Garu vai embora. Quando Pucca vê que ele não está mais lá, ela volta para a ponta da colina. E retornou a chorar.

"O que ela tem que eu não tenho ?" - Pucca. "Eu o amava tanto... tanto. Não sabia que ele me odiava e preferia Ring ring do que a mim." - Diz ela quase berrando de chorar. "Éramos tão... Felizes juntos."

FlashBack

Garu estava descendo de ponta cabeça, com uma corda amarrada na árvore, que estava o segurando. Ele estava com uma máscara preta, que cobria completamente seu rosto. Pucca tira a parte da máscara que cobria a boca dele, e o beija.

Fim do FlashBack.

No outro dia...

Garu acorda e se levanta da cama. Se arruma e vai para o Goh Rong. No caminho, encontra com Ring Ring. Antes de ela o ver, ele rapidamente compra um boquê de rosas para ela.

"Oi meu amor." - Garu entrega as flores para Ring Ring.

"Ooi Garu." - Ela pega as rosas.

Ching e Abyo estavam passando por lá e viram Garu e Ching se beijando.

"?" - Abyo.

"Ele não estava com a PUCCA ?" - Ching.

"Eu não sei agora ! Vamos perguntar para eles." - Abyo.

Os dois correm até lá.

"Hey Garu !" - Abyo.

Ring Ring e Garu param de se beijar e olham em direção dos dois.

"Oi Abyo." - Garu.

"Oi Ching." - Ring Ring.

"O que é isso ?" - Ching.

"O que ? As rosas ? Ah, só são o símbolo do que o Garu sente por mim."

"Vocês estão namorando ?" - Abyo.

"Sim, estamos namorando." - Ring Ring.

"Mas... Por que você fez isso Garu ?" - Diz Ching tristemente.

"Você estava com a... Pucca." - Abyo.

Garu e Ring ring dão um selinho.

"Estava !" - Garu.

"Sim, estava ! Agora ele é só meu !" - Ring Ring.

Abyo e Ching entre-olham.

Alguns minutos depois...

Garu estava levando Ring ring para passear, como se ela fosse uma carga. Eles param quando vêêm Pucca chorando.

"Hey, Pucca !" - Ring Ring.

Pucca olha para eles.

"O Garu quer te mostrar uma coisa." - Ring ring.

Ele sorri para ela e pega uma caixa de bombons com formato de coração. Garu vai até Pucca e abre a caixa. Lá tinha teias de aranhas e uma aranha.

"Ele queria mostrar seus sentimentos por você. Haha !" - Ring ring.

Pucca sai correndo e chorando.

"Aff, garota estúpida." - Ring ring.

"Muito estúpida." - Garu.

**Vou parando por aqui...**

**Esse vai ser o estúpido primeiro capítulo.**

**Como vocês viram, eu fiz uma coisa meio diferente. Peguei cenas de alguns episódios da Pucca, e inventei falas. Sim, o Garu e a Pucca falam. Ele está sendo bem cruel com ela, como se fosse inspirado em 'Ele não me ama mais' .**

**Veja o Trailer. ;****

**IsahPucca1010**


End file.
